imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Decklyn McCloud
NAME: Decklyn McCloud AGE: 16 APPEARANCE: Hair is an undercut slicked back, has a diamond stud earring on his left ear. He usually rocks flannels with a hoodie underneath and skinny apc jeans. He reps the SUPREME and Bape clothing a lot. He is always seen with his skateboard. PERSONALITY: Decklyn doesn't like attention, he prefers to do his own thing with no one bothering him. He loathes fake people and attention from people watching and judging him all the time. He is a black sheep in the sense that he always likes to rebel against the crowd. He has a I don't give a *beep* attitude where he doesn't care about what anyone says, because he knows he can do whatever he puts his mind to. He is an adrenalin junkie that takes risks all the time. He definitely doesn't like to live in the past or think about the future, but live in the moment. This causes him to be a wild card in a sense that he is unpredictable. He hates negativity and prefers to stay away from people that bring it with them. STRENGTHS: Skateboarding, free running & endurance. WEAKNESSES: Stamina (due to smoking), lack of real friends, trust issues. RELATIONSHIPS: Decklyn is popular for one reason and that is because he is a promising street skater. He loathes the fame due to it and doesn't have much friends because he thinks most people want to be his friend because of that. He doesn't have much interest in girls, not because he is homosexual, but because he is focused on skateboarding (his number one priority). There are very few people he would call his real friends (one being Trey). ' FAMILY': Mother & sister: Kayden. ' EXTRACURRICULAR ACTIVITIES': None. Stealing, smoking, trespassing, drinking & vandalism. BIO: Decklyn grew up in a broken house hold. His parents divorced when he was fairly young changing his whole attitude in life. He loved his father, but was unfortunate enough to not get to live with him. His father is the reason for his passion for skateboarding, because it was his father that had given him his first skateboard. His father was allowed to visit Decklyen & Kayden after the divorce, but because of the multiple fights between his mother and fatrher, there was a restraining order against his father. One day Decklyn got into a fight with his mother and ran away from home to live with his father only to arrive to an overdosed father. Decklyn has been desensitized greatly by his parents divorce, his father's death and his mother's constant beating from her 'boyfriends'. Decklyn goes to skateboarding, alcohol and drugs to ease his pain and get his mind of reality. He tries to stay out of the house as much as he can. Because of his great concentration on skateboarding and the age of the internet, he was able to get noticed by skateboarding enthusiasts and has become some what of an internet name. OTHER: He was offered a huge deal from redbull, but could not go through with it because of the BR act.